Shattered Glass
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Letty has slowly starting remembering some memories, however it takes a red dress, a posh hotel and shattered glass for her rediscover herself completely...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This my first Fast and Furious fan fiction... So please be gentle! **

**Some of these moment have been taken more from the promo stills and trailer for Fast and Furious7, however, the girl Brian saves in the bus isn't part of the story, as I don't really have any background on her.**

**I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome! **

**Enjoy! X **

* * *

><p>Leticia 'Letty' Ortiz gazed out at the ocean that was stretching for miles in front of her. Her black curly hair blowing around her in gentle breeze that surrounded the beach house, which she had spent some time at with Dom before everything happened. Even after a year of being back at the place that felt like home, she still struggled with her memories. Some of them had returned, ones of her and Mia, her and Vince, who she had since discovered was now deceased, but none of her and Dom. She knew it was hurting him that she wasn't able to remember their love, but she also knew that he had accepted the fact she may never remember their memories, knowing that been able to make new memories was a gift. She was brought back to reality when two muscular arms wrapped round her waist from behind.<p>

'Penny for your thoughts?' a deep voice asked. Letty lightly laughed.

'Just thinking... Everything is so peaceful here' Letty said, resting her head against his muscular chest. Dom smiled and kissed the top of her head, his fingers stroking her waist through his button down top that was only buttoned from the last two buttons at the bottom, her black and white bikini standing out against her tanned skin.

'Do... Do you remember anything?' Dom asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

'The only thing that feels familiar is the beach... and you, of course' she told him, gently. She felt him sigh lightly, before he turned her round, leaning her back against the rail. They stared at each other before Letty leaned up and connected their lips. She wrapped her arms round his neck, their lips moving in perfect sync.

'I love you' Dom said, after they had pulled apart. Letty smiled.

'I love you too' she replied, stroking his neck gently, before connecting their lips again. Dom knew he would never get tired of kissing those lips. Every opportunity he got, he relished the moment, no matter where they were. He picked her up effortlessly and pressed her against the cool glass of the sliding doors. He felt her legs wrap tightly round his waist, the heel of her foot rubbing the back of his leg.

'Letty...' he growled out, as she smirked against his lips. 'Stop it'.

'Make me' she challenged, her eyes dark and cloudy with lust. Dom pulled them away from the glass, heading back through to the bedroom and placing her on the bed. He stared down at her before climbing on top, watching her eyes dancing with unshed laughter.

'Challenge accepted' Dom told her before he roughly caught her lips in a kiss and reached to grab her foot that was driving him crazy. He wrapped it round his waist and held it there, stroking it gently. Just as he had ripped his white shirt off his girlfriend's body, his phone blasted to life, ruining the moment.

'What?!' He growled, not checking the I.D. Letty watched as Dom tensed for a few moments and leap from the bed, heading into the living room.

'Dom? What's happened?' Letty asked, seeing Dom hang up the phone and run a hand over his head, before grabbing a duffel bag. Dom didn't answer, he continued to shove clothes, both his and hers, into the bag.

'Doesn't matter. Get dressed. We're heading home' his voice was clipped and Letty knew better than argue no matter how much she wanted to. She growled before stomping back towards the bedroom, muttering under her breath...

* * *

><p>'Right, what happened? Tell me everything' Dom demanded as he burst through the front door. Mia, Brian and Roman turned to look at him.<p>

'Apparently, Han's dead. A guy called Ian Shaw rang your number' Brian said, 'I managed to trace the number after you sent it me. Some habits really do die hard' Brian answered Dom's unanswered question. Dom sighed, while Letty sat down and allowed her head to fall into her hands.

'This is my fault, isn't it?' she said, causing the people in the room to look at her.

'How?' Roman asked. Letty sighed.

'Ian Shaw is Owen Shaw's brother. We killed Owen. Now Ian will be making us pay. He's going to hunt us down one by one and he's not going to stop until we're all dead' Letty told the room. The room was silent, as they processed Letty's news.

'So, what happens now?' Mia asked, as she bounced Jack on her knee, gently.

'We're doing nothing until we know for certain that it is Han that he killed.' Brian said, trying to keep the peace in the room.

'Well, what are we doing here? Send one of us undercover and get our asses out the door!' Roman said, getting to his feet.

'No one is going undercover!' Dom barked, eyeing Roman with a glare. 'Not after what happened last time!' He added, switching the glare to Brian, who sighed.

'So, what? We just sit here and wait for Shaw to come banging on our door and blow our brains out?' Roman asked, earning a slap from Mia, as Jack looked at him, a expression bordering confusion and upset masked his face.

'It won't come to that, darling' Mia reassured Jack, who happily went back to racing a toy car up and down his leg.

'How the hell do you know?' Letty snapped, getting to her feet, startling everyone with her sudden anger.

'Excuse me?' Mia retorted, her eyes flashing, as they pierced Letty.

'How do you it won't come to that? He could be lurking outside right now, listening to this conversation, waiting for the right moment to strike!' Letty said, remembering the one and only time she saw him and Owen talking when they were London. She knew he would cause damage to her if she revealed herself from the shadows, so she had stayed hidden and listened. 'He's just like Owen, choosing his victims from far away, learning everything about them! Where they're from, their background, their weakness' Letty's eyes shifted to Dom as she said that, the anger evident still in her voice. 'And then at the perfect moment, he'll rip your world apart!' She finished her rant with a glare in Mia's direction and an awkward silence settled over the room.

'So... BBQ?' Roman asked Mia, who seemed to be in a bit of shock at how Letty had spoken to her. She nodded soundlessly, getting to her feet with Jack resting against her hip and followed Roman and Brian outside.

'Let...' Dom began, before trailing off, as she growled.

'I know! I know! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to blow up at her... It's just, we've being drama free for nearly a year and now this has happened...' Letty trailed off, gripping her hair, evidently stressed. Dom sat on the chair arm and gently tipped her head up, connecting their lips.

'Mmm... That feels good' she moaned, before he deepened the kiss, his hands cradling her neck, feeling Letty's hands wrap around his wrists, lovingly .

'Good. It's supposed to...' Dom said with a smirk. Letty allowed him to massage her lips with his for a few more minutes before she broke it and stood up, before she took his hand in hers.

'How about we go upstairs and you can give me a massage?' Letty asked, her eyes twinkling and a seductive smirk on her face. However her sentence sent Dom into shock.

'What did you just say?' He asked, a minute later, unable to keep the shock and surprise out of his voice.

'How about we go upstairs and you can give me a massage? What? Aren't I allowed to-' Letty's sentence was lost in her throat as Dom's lips smothered hers. She stumbled slightly, not expecting the sudden attack, but Dom wrapped her legs round his waist as he made a beeline for the stairs...

* * *

><p>It was early evening when Letty and Dom arrived outside, both of them glowing with love bites. They headed down the steps, their hands clasped tightly together.<p>

'You could've showered guys!' Brian told them, shooting them a look.

'Jesus, you can't keep your hands off each other for five minutes can you?!' Roman stated, as he saw the bites littering Letty's neck.

'Shut up!' Letty snapped her gaze fiery. Roman and Brian backed off, while Dom rubbed his thumb against Letty's hip, calming her down.

'So... What food is left?' Dom asked, as he scanned the remains of the food on the table. Meanwhile, Letty stood up and headed over to Mia, who was by the BBQ.

'Mia?' Letty started, as she put her hand on her shoulder. Mia turned and faced Letty, her arms folded.

'What? Come to shout at me again?' Mia snapped. Letty sighed.

'I'm sorry for being angry at you. It's just everything's being going so well lately and now... This has just happened' Letty broke off and sighed, before carrying on. 'You know, I've being trying hard to but everything what happened in London and Spain behind me, but now knowing that he could be anywhere right now... That scares me! I already let Dom lose me once, I'm not going to let him lose anyone else' Letty vowed, looking Mia straight in the eyes, so she knew she was telling the truth...

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Much love to the Fast and Furious family for the welcome! So glad your liking this! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Hey, how was it?' Letty asked, as the front door opened to reveal Dom, Brian and Roman. They'd just arrived back from the funeral, with Letty and Mia deciding to stay at the house with Jack. Dom sighed and picked Letty up off the sofa, sitting down in her place and sitting her on his lap, feeling much calmer and relaxed than he had ten minutes ago.<p>

'Rough... But I made him a promise. A promise that we'll get Ian Shaw and we'll sent him to the burning pit of hell' Dom said, his voice hard and truthful.

'So, what do we do? Letty asked. Dom looked at her, opening his mouth to say something. 'I'm coming with you, end of!' Letty growled, already knowing the question due to Dom's look in his eyes. Dom nodded, knowing wisely not to argue with her when her mind was made up.

'Well, we need to have someone who can track him, keep him in sight until we get our hands on him' Dom said, thinking.

'But Hobbs is laid up in hospital' Roman said, confused. He frowned as Dom pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

'Elena? We need your help' he said, casting a glance at Letty, who remained blank...

* * *

><p>It was a few days later when they were able to put the plan into action. Elena had managed to track Ian down, using phone records as surveillance footage, now it was a case of grabbing him when they could. They had arrived in sunny Dubai and checked into the hotel using false names. Mia had stayed behind with Jack, knowing that her boyfriend and brother would look out for each other.<p>

'So, where is he?' asked Roman as they lay on the beach in the sun.

'According to Elena, he's due to check tomorrow, an auction is being held in the grand hall and I managed to squeeze us on the guest list' Brian said, as he joined them.

'There we go, a day of relaxation in preparation for-' Roman's sentence stopped in his throat, as his mouth dropped open. Brian and Dom looked at Roman, before following his gaze, their mouths dropping too.

'Close your mouths or I will break your jaws' Letty threatened, but there was humor in her eyes. Dom's eyes darkened as stood in front of her in a hot pink bikini with jet black straps holding it in place, showcasing her tanned, toned figure.

'Oh my god!' He murmured, reaching up and pulling her down on his lap. Letty smiled and wrapped her arms round his neck, as she straddled him. 'You look stunning' he complimented, threading his hands through her black hair.

'If you guys start having- OW!' Roman shouted as Letty reached over and punched him hard on the arm.

'Quiet!' Letty snapped at him, before turning back to Dom, her smile returning. 'Why don't we go in the sea? Have a little fun?' She whispered for Dom's ears only. Dom smirked. They got to their feet and Dom chased her into sea, picking her up and spinning her round.

'They make me nauseous' Brian said, though there was a smile on face. He knew how heartbroken Dom was when they thought she was dead, but seeing them now, made him smile at the fact they had a second chance...

* * *

><p>The next evening, they got confirmation that Ian had checked into the hotel and they put their plan into action. The men headed out into the large open space corridor, looking smart and suave in their suits.<p>

'Where's Letty?' Roman asked

'She'll be down in a few minutes.' said Dom, looking around the hotel lobby and quickly memorizing the quickest exit points. Dom's eyes widened as the lift doors opened and Letty stepped out into the corridor, her hands gripping the railing, looking for the others. Her black hair was clipped to the side, silver earrings adorned her ears. A long red dress with a slit in the left side of the leg and black high heels, adorned her body and feet.

'Man! If you weren't with her, I would totally go for her!' Roman said, earning a dark glare from Dom. Letty smiled as she caught Dom's eye and made her way down the stairs, elegantly.

'What do you reckon? I feel so out of place' Letty said, as Dom met her at the bottom of the stairs.

'You look stunning...' Dom said admiring her before taking her hand in his. Brian and Roman made their way towards them and cleared their throats.

'He's downstairs. You two go downstairs and wait in the lobby, there might be more people with him, we'll go inside and mingle with others' Brian instructed. Dom and Letty headed for the lift and stepped in when the doors opened. Dom turned to face her, his knuckle stroking her cheek, before trailing down her arm and stroking the inside of her wrist. Letty looked at him, a slight smile on her face, feeling Dom stroke each of her fingers, his hand lingering on her ring finger. She leaned up, imitating a kiss, but the lift doors opened; interrupting the moment.

'Showtime' Dom whispered, as they stepped out and heading out into the lobby...

* * *

><p>'Anything?' Roman asked half an hour later. He and Brian were sat at table in the grand ballroom, right at the back, keeping an eye on Ian.<p>

'Nothing' Dom replied, through the mic he had clipped into his suit jacket. He sighed and looked at Letty, whose face was showing annoyance. They had been hiding upstairs in a deserted corridor, with a perfect of the ballroom doors, knowing that if Ian Shaw walked out, they wouldn't miss him.

'These shoes! How does Mia walk in these things?' Letty spat, rubbing her foot. Dom chuckled. He reached out to bring her closer to him, when gun fires erupted behind them.

'SHIT' Dom yelled, as Letty grabbed him and yanked him down the corridor. 'Gun shots fired, get everyone out!' Dom shouted into the mic to Roman. It only took a few seconds before the fire alarm sounded throughout the hotel. People screaming left, right and center as they tried to get out. Letty could here the running footsteps of the henchmen faintly behind them, seeing as they had gotten lost in the sea of escaping people.

'Split up!' She said

'What? NO!' Dom protested, grabbing Letty arms. _He was not going to lose her again._

'Split up! I'll be fine... I promise!' She said, pressing a deep kiss to his lips before she took off down a flight of steps. Dom growled and sprinted down the corridor, just as Ian's henchmen started firing...

* * *

><p>'Brian? Any sign?' Roman asked through a walkie talkie, as he crept along the corridors of the hotel. He and Brian had split up after Brian caught Ian rushing through the crowds.<p>

'Nothing. I lost him! It's been twenty minutes, he could be anywhere in the building!' Roman said, before movement above caught his eye. 'Dom's got him! We've got to-' Roman grunted as one of Ian's henchmen slammed his fist into his stomach, winding him. He retaliated though with a right hook, quickly grabbing a gun he had holstered in his gun pouch and brought the end of the gun down on the henchman's head.

'Roman? You okay? Brian asked him, as he skidded round the corner. Roman nodded, catching his breath. Once he was okay, he allowed Brian to pull him towards the stairwell. They pushed the door opened, quickly shutting it when gun shots were fired at them. They waited till the shots had finished, before quickly firing back through a gap in door. Brian double checked their pulses as they headed up the stairs, with Roman walking backwards in case anyone was hiding in the shadows. They entered a corridor and could hear Dom's grunts as he fought with Ian.

'Split up, now!' Brian hissed to Roman, who nodded and headed down the corridor, away from Dom and Ian, using his gun for protection, while Brian edged towards Dom and Ian...

* * *

><p>Although Ian was strong, Dom was winning. He had managed to floor Ian, however, when he produced a gun, Dom froze when he pointed it at him.<p>

'One punch and I'll shoot' Ian threatened, as he got to his feet. There was a grunt behind Dom as someone disarmed Brian and threw the gun to Ian, who caught it with a smug look on his face.

'Think you can beat me?' Ian taunted. Dom snarled and breathed deeply.

'I still can!' He said, confidently. However, with Letty and Roman somewhere in the building and not knowing their statuses, he was beginning to wonder. Ian laughed.

'Leticia Ortiz... Roman Pearce... I doubt they would save you. They've got their own battles to do' Ian said, cocking the gun. Dom heard Brian grunt as he tried to free the arm round his neck.

'Brian O'Connor, father to Jack O'Connor-Toretto, boyfriend of Mia Toretto and used to be a cop, before joining Toretto and his gang... Fun, isn't it? Breaking the law?' Ian said to Brian, laughing.

'How do you know so much?' Brian spat out, knowing if the prick had touched his family, he would kill him. Just then, a slight movement caught his eye at the end of the corridor. A flash of red material.

'My brother told me he had a new recruit... Leticia Ortiz. I wanted to check her out, so he gave me the all the information about her, which lead to me learning everything I possible could about each and everyone of you... In case I ever met up and needed to inflict serious damage. And low and behold, here you are...' Ian taunted, before turning to Dom. 'Now, any last words, Toretto?' he asked, as he pointed the gun at Dom, who smirked, at seeing his girlfriend raise her gun.

'Ride or die' he simply said, before ducking and allowing Letty fire.

**BANG! BANG!**

Dom and Brian heard Ian shout out in pain as a bullet hit him in the shoulder. They heard his gun load and looked up from their crouched position just in time to Ian Shaw shoot a round at Letty, who managed to disappear back round the corner just in time, watching the bullets embed themselves in the wall, at the far end of the corridor.

'LETTY!' Dom shouted. He was about to spring up from the floor when he felt the end of Ian's gun strike him across the face. He let out a shout of shock, not expecting the blow, and hit the floor. Brian took a chance at his henchman being distracted and elbowed him in the ribs, before head butting him and slamming him against the wall, taking the upper hand and knocking him unconscious, before turning his attention to Ian and Dom, waiting for the right moment to disarm Ian. Dom rolled onto his back, his hand massaging his jaw. He saw Shaw loom above, raising the back end of the gun above his head, intending to slam it door on his skull. However, a flash of red and the sound of glass shattering everywhere happened instead, with Brian hitting the floor next to Dom, having reacted two seconds too slow. Dom sat up in time to see Letty barrel into Shaw and send them careening through the glass window in front of them.

'LETTY! NO!' Dom screamed. He rushed to the edge of broken glass window with Brian just in time to see Letty push Shaw away from her before hit the polished floor and landed a few feet away, her body slamming against the floor, before rolling twice and coming to stop, both of them not moving...

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy that you guys are loving this story as much as I am writing it! All your reviews make me smile, so I thank you so much!**

**Ready for another chapter? Here you go!**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

><p>Dom breathed heavily, as he tried to control the urge to not throw up. He stared down at the ground, eyeing Letty's still frame. <em>Not again. Not again!<em>

'Dom? Dom, go to her!' Brian told him. Dom looked at him, his eyes black with hurt and anger. Brian took a slight step back. He had seen that look before, when Dom discovered that Brian had sent Letty undercover and caused her 'death', before beating him. He knew that if Mia hadn't have been there, Dom would've killed him.

'Dom, man you okay?' Roman asked, as he rounded the corner. He saw the look in Dom's eyes and frowned, before looking to the left and seeing the two bodies lay on the ground beneath them. 'Oh shit' Roman gasped, feeling a little woozy. While he had only met Letty when they headed to London, he had grown fond of her. She was able to calm Dom down, and her fiery personality made her unique.

'Dom, she needs you!' Brian said, not sure if that was the right thing say when he saw his fist clench. Brian swallowed and backed up, however his stance told Dom if he was going to fight him, he would fight back. Roman watched as anger covered Dom's face and he raised a fist, slamming into the wall next to Brian's head, letting out a shout of anger.

'Dom, man-'

'SHUT UP!' Dom roared, turning to face Roman, who immediately backed off, holding his hands in surrender. Brian opened his mouth to speak, when something interrupted him.

'Son of a bitch!' Brian looked confused. Dom hadn't spoken and neither had Roman. Roman rushed to the edge of the glass.

'Holy... Dom, you should see this' Roman said. Dom glared darkly at Brian, before side stepping him and heading to Roman's side. His eyes widened and he rushed to the first set of steps he could find...

* * *

><p>Letty rolled onto her back, her head spinning. She turned her to the right and saw Shaw's body laying a few feet away from her.<p>

'Son of a bitch!' she said, seeing the shattered glass surrounding them. She pressed a hand to her head, what was throbbing wildly. She slowly sat up and put her head on her knees, breathing heavily.

'LETTY!' Dom's voice cracked through the air, as he rushed towards her. He skidded on his knees to her side and gently tipped her head back. He stroked her face gently, the gesture causing a confused look over Letty's face. Dom noticed it, but he didn't question her. 'You okay?' he asked, slipping his arm round her waist.

'Bet your ass, papa' Letty said painfully, groaning as she straightened her back and shoulders out. Dom felt a shiver rush through his body at his old nickname, a smile turning his mouth up. Letty slowly got to her feet, with Dom's help.

'You okay? Want me to piggyback you?' he asked, with a slight chuckle. However, Letty's glare sent him the answer.

'I'm not an invalid!' she snapped, wincing as her body protested to movement. Just then, the main doors the entrance of the hotel banged open and Hobbs appeared, Elena by his side.

'I can never get a minute's piece with you, Toretto!' Hobbs said, however one look at Shaw had slight smile erupting on his face 'But when you make my job easier, I'll let you off' he told him, before seeing Letty sway on the spot. 'She needs the hospital' he told Dom, before walking towards Shaw with Elena by his side.

'I do not need the hospital!' Letty protested, as Roman and Brian headed in their direction, being careful of the glass.

'You might want these' Brian said, holding up Letty's high heels. She cast a glare at the shoes and then at Brian.

'Get them hell walkers away from me!' she told Brian, who nodded and lowered them to his side. Dom bent down and allowed Letty to climb onto his back. He straightened up slowly, not wanting to cause Letty any more damage.

'Make sure she gets to the hospital, Dom! I'll be checking!' Hobbs called, as he saw them head for the exit.

'Will do, we'll make sure!' Roman replied, ducking out of the way of Letty's backward swing of her arm...

* * *

><p>'How is she?' Dom asked, as a nurse stepped out of Letty's room. The nurse nodded and flipped the book shut.<p>

'After a fall through glass and landing on a floor that isn't carpet... I've no idea how she isn't dead. Her head took a hit, so I would like to keep her in overnight to monitor her. She also has a concussion, so don't be alarmed if she doesn't remember anything at the moment...' the nurse told him. Dom nodded and looked through the window at Letty, who looked slightly worse for wear, as the bruises had started to come out.

'Can I see her?' Dom asked. The nurse nodded and allowed Dom past her and into the room. Dom closed the door and looked towards Letty on the bed.

'I'm not staying in this place overnight' Letty told him. He smiled slightly. He knew Letty hated hospitals, ever since the first time he met her and almost took her arm off, she had sworn she would never step foot in another hospital.

'Sorry, Letty. Doctor's orders' Dom said and Letty snarled.

'Fine. I'll discharge myself then' Letty said. Before Dom could stop her, she ripped the tubes out of her hand and hopped off the bed, stifling a pained groan. She grabbed her jeans and cami top that Brian had brought her from the hotel and threw them off, ignoring Dom's requests.

'Letty!' Dom shouted, as she flung open the door. Brian and Roman got to their feet, as Letty stepped out, fully dressed.

'Letty? What are you doing?' Brian asked, as he noticed Letty looking for a nurse.

'I'm discharging myself. I know my body better than anyone!' Letty snapped.

'Dom might have something to say about that' Roman muttered, however Letty heard him and sent him a glare.

'Shut up!' she snapped, before heading for a nurse who could discharge her, the men trudging helplessly behind them...

* * *

><p>Dom rolled over, intending to pull Letty closer to him; however his hands only grabbed the silk sheets of the bed cover. He opened his eyes and looked round the room, seeing Letty dressed in her pyjama shorts and a white cami top, leaning out on the railing that overlooked Dubai.<p>

'Letty...' Dom murmured as approached her. Letty looked up at the night sky, clearly having something on her mind.

'I'm okay... It's just... Today, made me realise how close you came to losing me, again. I acted before I thought. I saw the gun being raised and I knew that I had to do something' Letty spoke, before she turned to face him. 'And I would do it all over again if I had to' Letty said honestly. Dom sighed and reached out for her.

'You won't have to save me again. I'll make sure of it' he promised. Letty looked at him softly.

'I want you to promise me something...' she said, wrapping her arms round his waist.

'Depends what it is' Dom told her, staring down at her, causing Letty to sigh.

'If we ever find ourselves in situations like today, we find a way to deal with the situation alone. We save ourselves and not each other-'

'But-'

'No! We save ourselves! No trying to be the hero. There are other people with us, who rely on us. What good are we to them if we end up dead because we thought the other were in trouble?' Letty questioned. Dom didn't answer. He knew Letty had a point. Even earlier when Letty suggested they split up, a bullet had almost caught him as he rounded the corner. While he knew Letty was more than capable of looking after herself, he knew that he wouldn't always pay a hundred percent attention to his opponent because he was worrying about her. He sighed.

'Okay, I promise. It's just, knowing what happened last time, with Brian and Braga... If something does happen you and it's fatal... I won't say goodbye' Dom admitted. Letty looked up at him, sympathy showing on her face.

'Dom...' she said, softly. 'It won't happen again. I promise you that! When the time comes to go, you'll be by my side, I promise' Letty told him. Dom nodded and hugged her tightly, stroking her head.

'Why don't we go back to bed?' she suggested softly, feeling the night time breeze ripple across her clothing. Dom pulled back from the hug and pressed a kiss to her lips, smiling as Letty responded...

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready for the last chapter? I've had so much fun writing this, that I will be back with a new story... Maybe a Christmas one shot or something? **

**Really hope you like this chapter!**

**A/N: The last paragraph is based off a photo that Vin posted onto his Facebook! I really can't wait for that scene! **

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

><p>After a sixteen hour flight back to L.A, the plane finally landed. Dom and the gang stepped off the aircraft, smiling as the hot weather shone down on them. They headed towards the baggage reclaim, claiming their luggage before headed out of the airport and towards their cars that Hobbs had ordered to be delivered for them in exchange for handing him Ian Shaw.<p>

'So, what do we do now?' Roman asked, as Letty leaned against Dom's Charger, her sunglasses perched neatly on her head.

'I don't know' Dom said, shrugging his shoulders 'BBQ?' he asked, looking over his shoulder at Letty, who nodded. Brian headed back towards them, snapping the phone shut.

'That was Mia. Says Hobbs told her the news and that she wants to BBQ, but we have to go to supermarket' Brian told them, causing them to groan.

'You two can go. Me and Dom have things to do' Letty lied, before opening the passenger door and climbing into the car, slamming the door shut. Dom quickly followed her, leaving a trail of dust as he pulled away from the others and headed into the mass of afternoon traffic...

* * *

><p>'So, where's the stuff?' Mia greeted as they stepped through the front door. Dom and Letty looked at her.<p>

'Brian and Roman offered to get them' Dom told her, glancing at Letty. Mia eyed them both before she headed back into the kitchen to finish preparing the salad.

'Tio Dom! Tia LeLe!' Jack came running towards them, with his little arms outstretched. Dom caught him and scooped his nephew into his arms.

'Hey, little man! You okay?' Dom asked, as Letty disappeared into the kitchen to help Mia with preparation for the salad.

'Anything I can do to help?' she asked. Mia looked over her shoulder and nodded.

'You could chop the cucumber and tomatoes for me if you want?' Mia suggested. Letty nodded and grabbed the chopping board and another knife. She reached into the fridge and grabbed the aforementioned items and began chopping.

'Mia, are we okay?' Letty asked, after a few minutes of silence.

'Of course we are. Why did you ask?' Mia asked, setting her knife down and turning to Letty. Letty sighed and stopped chopping the cucumber.

'The other day? When I snapped... I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I know you were just trying to shed some light on the situation' Letty said. Mia smiled.

'Letty, honestly, you've already apologised. It's fine' Mia told her gently.

'No, it's not okay. You're practically my little sister, Mia. I should speak to you like that... So, I'm sorry' Letty apologised.

'Apology accepted' Mia said, smiling and turning back to chop the lettuce and onions. 'Besides...One day you will be my sister, I have no doubt about that' she told Letty with a teasing smile, causing the girl in question to turn three shades of red in three seconds...

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Brian and Roman appeared with bags of BBQ food. They joined Letty, Dom, Mia and Jack out back and set up the BBQ.<p>

'What took you guys so long?' Letty asked, looking at them over the rim of her Corona bottle, from her place in Dom's lap.

'We didn't know what to get!' Roman said, unpacking more bottles of beers.

'So what... You bought the whole store by the looks of it' Dom replied, earning a chuckle from Mia and Letty. Roman glared at him and turned back to help Brian with the BBQ. Letty got up off Dom's lap and grabbed the plates, placing them around the table, smiling at Jack when he smiled at her and giggled. Suddenly, a rush of heat rushed up her back, causing her to gasp and spill her drink over the tabletop, as Brian and Roman let out shouts of surprise and stumbled backwards.

'You idiot, I told you there was too much gas!' Brian shouted, thumping Roman on the back in annoyance.

'Letty?' Dom asked, concern lacing his voice as Letty hadn't moved. He got to his feet; however, she grabbed her almost empty bottle of Corona and rushed inside. Dom frowned and headed after her, instructing the others to stay outside. He found her in the living room, her head resting against the fire place mantel. 'You okay?' he asked gently. Letty slowly straightened up and turned round.

'I remember' she whispered, making Dom freeze, trying not to let the hope enter his voice.

'Re... Remember what?' he asked, slowly moving towards her.

'I remember. You leaving me in D.R, the first night we met... Our love' she admitted, before Dom pulled her into a tight hug, the hope inside him bursting open. Letty smiled and wrapped her arms round his neck tightly, as she let out a happy, breathless sigh.

'Please tell me this isn't a dream' he whispered, as he pulled back from the hug slightly to look down at her.

'It's not a dream' Letty whispered, before she reached up and connected their lips. Dom gripped her hair gently, as he deepened the kiss. His hands traveled from her hair, to her waist, picking her up effortlessly.

'Tell me something else you remember...' Dom whispered, as he headed for the stairs, one hand stroking a piece of hair from her face.

'When you gave me our necklace for the first time. We were at beach with the others, you waited till it was sunset and you slipped it over my head...' Letty whispered, as she felt herself being lowered onto the bed.

'Do you remember what I said?' Dom whispered, watching Letty nod softly.

'El que lleva este collar ... posee mi corazón . Te amo , Letty . Por siempre y para siempre' Letty replied in perfect Spanish, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Dom smiled and reached down, connecting their lips again hotly...

* * *

><p>Letty awoke to the sound of a car coming to life. She groaned and rolled over, expecting to find Dom besides her, however her hand slid over the rumpled bed sheets. Her eyes snapped open as fear jolted through her, now that she had her memories back. She grabbed a shirt from the floor and grabbed a pair of her denim shorts. She rushed down the steps, grabbing her black combat boots, before she rushed out of the front door, just missing Dom, as he tore up the street.<p>

'You're not leaving me again' she whispered angrily. She rushed back inside, grabbing her keys. She rushed back outside and to her V8. She started up her car and raced after Dom. She followed him through the streets of L.A, swerving cars to keep him in her eyesight. She followed him... to the cemetery? Now, she was confused. She watched as Dom climbed from his car and headed round to the boot, revealing an axe.

_What the hell is going on?_ She thought. She racked her mind as Dom disappeared into the graveyard, seemingly searching for something. She racked her brain, before the most obvious one slammed to the front of her mind. She scrambled from her car, only just managing to slam the drivers door shut before racing after Dom.

'DOM, NO!' she shrieked, slamming into his chest and reaching up to grab the axe, before he had chance to bring it down from above his head. Dom looked down at her, a determined expression on his face.

'Get out of the way!' Dom growled.

'Dom... Don't! Please, just put the axe down and we'll come back tomorrow and have a word with someone' Letty pleaded, gazing up at Dom. Dom kept his eyes on her, as he lowered the axe slightly.

'But this isn't you, Let. You're here, not six feet under!' Dom told her. Letty pleaded through her eyes and Dom sighed, lowering the axe from above his head and let it drop to the ground next to them, allowing Letty to go back to her normal height, as she had been stood on her tiptoes.

'I know it isn't, but destroying the headstone won't make you feel better!' Letty told him. Dom sighed and nodded, after a few minutes of thinking it over.

'I'm coming back first thing. That headstone is being removed' Dom told her strictly. Letty nodded and watched as he picked up the axe and swung it carefully over his shoulder. He clasped hands with Letty and they headed back to their cars, when Dom slowed to a stop, bringing Letty to standstill.

'You okay?' Letty asked, as she turned to face Dom. He put the axe down on the ground and looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

'I heard your conversation earlier. With Mia' he told her, softly.

'Okay' Letty said, dragging word out in confusion. Dom looked at her intently, his hand stroking hers, like he had done when they were in the lift in Dubai, about to take down Ian Shaw.

'The comment about you becoming Mia's sister one day...' Dom said, deciding to be more specific. Letty straightened up and tilted her head slightly.

'Where are you going with this?' she asked gently, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. _Is he-_

'One day, I promise I will make that a reality' he answered her thought softly, his fingers playing her ring finger. Letty smiled, but tried to look modest.

'You're willing to do the whole marriage and kid thing?' Letty teased, remembering all the times when they were younger, Dom had always said that he would never marry, even if the right girl came along for him.

'When you're given a second chance with the woman you love, it puts things into perspective' Dom told her, stroking the side of her face gently. He could see that Letty was considering it and he smiled when she nodded, a few minutes later.

'Okay, fine. We'll make it officially one day... But, a warning, no romantic crap with flowers or anything... I'm not Mia!' Letty told him, making him laugh and pull her in for deep kiss, feeling a sense of peace settle around him, for the first time in a long time...

* * *

><p><strong>For the line that Letty spoke in Spanish, this is what Dom said to her: <strong>The one who wears this necklace... Owns my heart. I love you, Letty. Forever and always.

**R&R x**


End file.
